


The Shivering Soldier

by Elainebulu



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elainebulu/pseuds/Elainebulu
Summary: 你就是个懦夫。你这么告诉自己。不，不是的，我只是想回家。而你这么回答自己。





	The Shivering Soldier

The Shivering Soldier

冷，是你现在唯一能真实感觉到的东西。

你一边蜷缩着把自己抱得更紧一边在心里咒骂着，说你恨透了法国的五月，这该死的虚假的春天。但你立刻就想到你并没有多少资格说这句话，你可是在那个有着虚假四季的国家长大的。

你看了一圈宽阔的海面。你的战友在沉入海底，你的敌人在你的上空飞过，只有你自己坐在这里等待着那永远不会来的救援，渺小得不值一提。去他妈的幸存者，你这么跟自己说。反正最后你也是要跟这块铁疙瘩一起下沉和你的队友作伴。

 

当听到喊声抬起头来的时候，你正在想着你会是冷死还是会溺死。你眯着眼看着金发的年轻男孩把绳子扔向你，你突然想到，阳光在大不列颠是奢侈品。

你跳入冰冷的海水往那条绳子游去，被两个男孩拉上了甲板。你努力让自己不在男孩把毛毯披上你肩膀时颤抖，但是从男孩防备的眼神看来，你并没有做得很好。你只好缩在角落里降低自己的存在感，试图让他们感到安心。

你垂着头盯着木板上的一个点避开金发男孩毫不收敛的视线，思考着他们为什么会在这里，这不是他们该来的地方。另一个男孩，那个黑色卷发的男孩走近你，让你可以去下层甲板，那里暖和些。你摇摇头拒绝了。

你听到那个年长的男人跟年轻的男孩们说如果他们遭受到了炮击也会像你一样感到害怕和不安。你告诉他们是德国潜艇，该死的德国潜艇。而你没有说出口的是，一切来得太过突然和猛烈，你看着你的队友们大喊着在甲板上奔跑在火光中跳入海里，你就站在那里，随着倾斜的船体被海水包围。他们都死了，你却还活着。

年长者似乎对你突然开口说话有些惊讶，但也只是让那个叫乔治的男孩去给你拿杯热茶。

 

当你发现你在对这艘船的船长大吼大叫的时候，你觉得自己简直就是个混球。你说你不会回去敦刻尔克，你要回英格兰，告诉他们如果去那里他们都会死。而年长者只是平静地看着你的眼睛，让你到下层甲板休息，他会找到正确的航线。你知道你不该这么冒犯地跟这个年长者说话，所以你低着头像个做错事的小孩乖巧地跟在金发男孩身后走下楼梯。

 

你就是个懦夫。你这么告诉自己。

不，不是的，我只是想回家。而你这么回答自己。

 

男孩离开后的安静和突然变得狭小的空间让你感到不安，四面白色的墙突然变成了蓝色的海水向你涌来，你拼命地挣扎，拍打着木门，再一次感受到了那种窒息的感觉。这一次你不想当那该死的幸存者了，你放弃了挣扎。

但你的本能似乎并不这么想。

 

你带着愤怒一步一步走近年长者，质问着他为什么要执意开往敦刻尔克，他们应该回英格兰。那两个男孩年轻得不可思议，而年长者也应该呆在家里等这场战争过去，他们不该去那里，那里只有死亡在等着他们。你不知道你怎么了，你看着自己的身体不受控制地和船长争抢方向盘，你的手打中了卷发男孩的脸。他摔下了楼梯。另一个男孩猛地把你从方向盘前推开。

你对自己的行为感到惊讶和困惑。

金发男孩喊了几遍另一个男孩的名字，但是没有得到回应。你看着他走下了楼梯，旋转着手上的戒指试图让颤抖的双手停下来。年长者把手放在你的肩膀上，你感觉到你僵硬的身体开始放松下来，你轻声向他道歉，不敢直视他的眼睛。

男孩回来的时候似乎被吓坏了，脸色苍白，被鲜血染红的手止不住的颤抖。你知道你搞砸了。你让自己缩在阴影里，躲避着男孩向你投来的防备和仇恨的眼神。你听着年长者告诉他应该怎么做一些简单的急救措施，你低着头，盯着那滴从男孩的手中掉落在地板上的血，没有说话。

他再次从下层回来的时候看了你一眼，然后走到他的父亲身边低声说了些什么，表情隐晦。你可以自己下去看一眼，你想。但你只是走回一开始你呆的那个角落，在头顶越来越近的引擎的轰鸣声中蜷缩着再次抱紧了自己。

懦夫。你把脸埋在双臂间轻声说。

 

他们躲避了一次德国战机的袭击，救下了一个坠机的飞行员。你坐在那里，和阴影融为了一体，看着那个飞行员跟着男孩走下了楼梯，然后你站了起来在一边等待着。你看着那个飞行员走了上来，你听见自己问男孩乔治是否还好。男孩瞪着你，告诉你他一点都不好，即使他已经压抑着怒气，你依然因为男孩的语气而瑟缩了一下。

你突然不明白为什么活下来的是你。

 

接下来的一切让你们措手不及，你看着远处的那艘船被击中，你听见士兵们在甲板上奔走大喊着让他们的同伴弃船跳入海里。眼前的画面和你记忆中的画面重叠，你看见你的队友在你面前跑过，听见他们让你跳入海里，然后是失重感和汹涌而来的海水。

当你再一次面对男孩的时候，你用了这辈子的所有勇气。他会好起来的对吗？你这样问男孩。你急需听到一个答案。

男孩看着你，然后他点了点头。你在他的眼里知道了答案，一句道歉哽在你的喉咙里。

 

你最后还是踏上了英国的土地，站在码头等待着。你看到他们把他从下层甲板抬了出来，盖着白布。你转过了头，被人群推搡着向前走去。

你就是个懦夫。那个声音再次出现了。你甚至都不敢看他盖着白布的尸体。

但这一次，你没有否认。同时你也知道，那个叫乔治的男孩将会你剩下的短暂或漫长的生命里永远的梦魇。


End file.
